


Practice

by Penthos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, heres some super fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthos/pseuds/Penthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the summer before Allison, before Derek, that Stiles really came to know Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

It was the summer before Allison, before Derek, that Stiles really came to know Scott. Sure, they'd been friends since before he could remember and they knew almost everything about each other, but it was almost as if, in that sixteenth summer of his life, that the final puzzle piece fell into place.

It was late July, when the days were long and the nights were warm and the air was sweet and the weeks stretched ahead of them, lazy and calm. Scott and Stiles had already exhausted what the city had to offer, having gone on a movie binge within the first week, and following it up with a solid weekend playing video games. And they were bored. Very bored.

On one of the many nights that Stiles spent at Scott's they stayed up so late that Melissa had to come in and tell them to go to sleep or else Stiles wouldn't be allowed back for a week. That made them shut up, and Stiles lay as still as possible in the bed he was sharing with Scott, watching the hazy moonlight filter through Scott's open window. There wasn't even the hint of a breeze; Stiles' dad had said it was the hottest summer since 2006, and Stiles sure believed him.

He lay there for a minute, before pushing the thin sheet off his legs and lying as still as possible. He was still hot. It was almost unbearable, and Stiles wondered if Scott felt it too. 

"Dude, I'm so hot." Scott whispered. Stiles giggled. "Why are you laughing?" Scott rolled over to face Stiles.

"No reason." They lay facing each other for a moment, grins stretched on both their faces. With no apparent reason, they both burst out laughing, trying to stifle the noise at the memory Melissa's words.

"I'm never gonna sleep like this, man." Stiles moaned, wriggling uncomfortably on his back. He could feel his shirt sticking to him. Ugh.

"Well what else is there to do?" Scott replied. 

"I don't know. Talk?"

"About what?"

"I don't know, Scott, whatever you want." Stiles said, his arms flopping to the bed. There was a rustle from next to him as Scott shifted. His voice was quieter when he next spoke.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Stiles could feel Scott's eyes on him, so rolled onto his side again.

"No. Have you?"

Scott shook his head, the movement pushing his hair about. There was a pause.

"Do you want to?" Scott said, and Stiles felt his pulse leap.

"Yeah, I guess." He realised he'd forgotten about the heat, concentrating more on keeping his voice steady, because he had a pretty good guess of what was going to happen next.

"Yeah, same. I hope I get to kiss someone soon." Scott did his stupid dreamy puppy smile, before turning onto his back to look at the ceiling. Stiles gaped at his arm.

"Wait what." He said, staring at Scott's shoulder as if it held all the answers. Scott rolled over for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Huh? Why are you wait what-ing me?" 

"Um well I'm no expert but judging by where that conversation was going, I'm like 99 percent sure we were meant to kiss 'just for practice'. We've both seen the films." Stiles did the quotation marks in the air to make extra sure Scott knew he meant it for practice. No ulterior motive whatsoever. Not like the prospect of kissing his best friend had made it obvious to him that he kind of had a crush on said best friend. Not at all.

"Oh," Scott's eyebrows softened, for which Stiles was glad because the confused puppy look was both endearing and slightly strange to see on a sixteen year old. "Do you want to kiss? For practice?"

Stiles had to stop himself from flailing his arms because of course he wanted to kiss for practice why else would he have brought it up?

"Um, yes? For practice, obviously. And not if you don't want to. Do you want to? I've never kissed anyone before." He forced himself to stop talking. He didn't want to freak Scott out any more than necessary. He chanced a glimpse at Scott and saw he was smiling. Evil bastard.

"I do. 'For practice' though." He grinned and Stiles knew the game was up. But Scott wasn't mocking him; he was just letting him know that he knew this wasn't really for practice. He really was some sort of puppy, Stiles mused. He shook himself back into focus, deciding he couldn't really care less that Scott knew he wanted to kiss him not-for-practice. Those kind of things didn't bother Scott. Stiles made a mental reminder to send him flowers or something because really, he didn't deserve such a great friend.

He realised then, as they sat up, both blushing awkwardly, that he had always wanted to kiss Scott. He wondered why it had only just occurred to him; the opportunity had certainly been there before - that time they were in the pool and Scott put his hands on Stiles' face for just a bit too long to be entirely friendly, or when they saw that horror film for Stiles' fifteenth birthday and held hands for almost twenty minutes. He wondered why he was only just realising how soft Scott's lips looked and how much he wanted to kiss them. Then he realised he was thinking this about his best friend. Scott. Who he'd known for far too long. Who he was about to kiss. Fuck.

Scott looked equally nervous now, his hands twisting in his lap. Maybe Scott had come to the same revelation. No. Stiles shook the thought away.

"Scott." He said quietly and Scott looked up. They were sitting facing each other, long legs colliding between them. There was a pause as they both looked at each other, as if daring the other to make the first move. And then Scott's hands were on his face, pulling him gently forwards and Stiles thought of swimming pools and heat waves and warm summer nights and _Scott_ , all in the second before Scott's lips landed on his own, soft and sweet and cool despite the humidity.

Stiles felt himself gasp and Scott's lips curving into a smile against his own, before pushing forwards himself and kissing back. It didn't matter that he was kissing his best friend, he realised, it didn't matter that this might be awkward in the morning, because it wouldn't be. Because this was Scott, the boy he'd grown up with, who he told everything, and it was as if they were crossing some line that hadn't been visible until then but didn't matter because this was just an extension of their relationship, another thing they did like hugging each other for slightly too long or holding hands during the scary bits of movies. This was Scott, and in that moment Stiles could think of nothing else.

When Scott pulled away gently, Stiles' eyes fell open, and he saw that Scott was smiling.

"Was that okay?"

Somehow Stiles found the mental ability amidst his fuzzy brain to answer.

"You're asking the guy who's never kissed anyone before."

"Well you have now." Stiles laughed and the atmosphere softened around them. This was easy. He wondered why he'd ever been afraid. 

He flopped back down onto the bed, followed by Scott, and looked up at the streak of moonlight on the ceiling. His head fell to the side at the same time as Scott's did and they smiled. The room seemed smaller somehow, soft and quiet and theirs.

"This isn't going to be weird tomorrow, right?" He asked, just for good measure.

"Of course not." There was a beat, and Scott's voice was quieter. "Actually, I wouldn't mind practicing some more."

"Really?" Stiles felt Scott's fingers brushing his own as he said it and it was the simplest thing in the world to take Scott's hand into his own.

"Yeah. I like you."

"I like you too." 

Scott's grin was enough to illuminate the entire room.

 

\---fin---


End file.
